


Miss me already, doc?

by zoevarin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Hannibal, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoevarin/pseuds/zoevarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU story where Hannibal is a normal psychiatrist and WIll is a capable (and horny) FBI agent. Basically a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss me already, doc?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannibal fic and also the first explicit fic. I have a thing for Hannibal being the bottom.  
> I don't own any of them (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻
> 
> Comments sincerely welcomed!

Hannibal is rearranging his books when gently pinned to the shelf. It is barely three o'clock in the afternoon and he is not expecting his next patient in the next half an hour.

"It won't take you too much trouble to knock on the door, Will". He deadpans, feeling two arms wraping around his waist.

"One lessson at a time, doctor. At least I came early." Will rests his chin on the taller man's shoulder and smiles, "How's your day, doc? Oh, and how do you call the color of your fabulous shirt, Orange? Cinnamon? You smell good in it."

"Salmon. For your reference, my day would be much better if you stop holding me in this indecent position." Although they have been hooked up for a while, being held down in his own office is still undeniably embarrassing. He thinks about pushing Will away, but being a lean indoor intellectual won't do him any good when fighting a well-trained and tenacious agent. 

Will chuckles, "Indecent? I didn't hear you complain when we did all those indecent things...last week." 

Hannibal can feel his face and ears burning and doesn't say a word when the smaller man maneuvers him around. 

Will is not wearing glasses today, only jeans and crumpled shirt. Hannibal wonders why he would regard a person who sticks to this kind of dressing code ever be sexy until Will inserts a leg between his. He even smirks and starts to rock his crotch slightly.

Oh.

-

Will raises his head and presses their lips toghther. He licks into Hannibal's pliant mouth and swallows all the smalls groans. This feels really good. A clean and tranquil place, no cases, no pressure, a perfect partner, uninterrupted caresses, _paradise_.

"I had a bad day." He stops and mutters into the doctor's lips, "A bloody case, a wife killed her husband for cheating on her. Ha, life happens."

Hannibal misreads the sudden confession as helplessness. He lays a comforting hand on the agent's back and about to say somethings warm, before sensing a hand unbuckling his belt.

"Can you please make me feel better, doctor?"

"Wait, wait Will, I sincerely don't think it's a good idea to do this here, considering you are now here as my patient." Hannibal pushes the smaller man's chest and trys to get out of his embrace.

"That's why I've been calling you doctor." Will licks his lips and pushes Hannibal's suit pants down to his knees. "It's hotter, don't you think?" He takes out a small bottle of lube out of his jeans pocket and pops it open.

The hell who even carries a lube around?

Disregarding of the protests of Hannibal, Will pins him harder against the shelf and slicks his fingers promptly, pushing two into the doctor. He licks along his neck crook and starts thrusting.

"Hot and tight...Have been thinking about this all week..." Will mumbles obscenely to the doctor's slender neck, fingers scissoring and twisting in his hole.

The books are digging into Hannibal's back, but he decides not to complian, not with the angent's dexterous fingers inside him, occasionally brushing his prostate and makes his whole body shiver.

It gets even better when Will thrusts his fingers knuckles deep and stays still, rocking his crotch and fucking Hannibal on his fingers.

"Enough prep, doctor?" Will purrs, "Ready for something bigger?"

Hannibal can barely answer with words. He manages to focus his glassy eyes on Will and nods with shudders. A thought suddenly catches him, what would people say if they see him like this? A professional, maticulous psychiatrist being fucked in his office, sweating and silently begging for more. 

The next second, his chest is against the wood while a huge and hot dick is pushing mercilessly into him. 

"Ah...not so...fast..." He pants helplessly, grabbing on the shelf for dear life to maintain balance. He can already feel lube meandering down his thighs and he knows his expensive pants are surely ruined. But at this moment he can not bring himself to care.

"Your fine ass says different, doc." Will holds Hannibal's waist to prevent him from buckling, pounding into him as deep as he can. 

Hannibal whimpers. This is new, shameful, but so fucking good.

He comes without anything touching his dick, and the clench sets Will on edge. He manages several more pounds and comes into Hannibal's body.

-

Will slouches against his bonless partner, satisfied. "What do you think, doc?" He smiles lazily. 

Hannibal snaps his eyes open. It can not be Will's fingers again, pushing the leaking come back into his hole.

"Please Will..." He frowns.

"Think you can have my baby?" WIll teases, plants a kiss on the doctor's earlobe.

"Miss me already, doc?"

 


End file.
